Mina In Wonderland
by Meague 3
Summary: Mina's curiosity leads her into wonderland where she is thrown into her next quest, But will she be able to survive the dangerous twist the story makes? and who will she meet throughout her adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its me Meague! I've written my first actual story. After a lot of careful planning (kind of…) I've decided to do Alice in wonderland, or more specifically, Mina in wonderland. ive based it around the fable and reign area, somewhere along the lines of those two stories**

 **I want to give a shout out to life as a siren for helping me with ideas and providing support, really appreciate it!**

 **Ok to the story, Mina's POV**

I stared at the taunting clock as it continued to click loudly, filling the silence of the room. I quickly scribbled another answer on my partly blank paper and bit my lip _'who am I kidding, I'm going to fail anyway._ ' I thought and leaned back in my chair with a sigh. I glanced around the room at concentrated teens and unhelpful posters. One person caught my eye and was staring at me back, his blonde shaggy hair fell in his green eyes and he had a lopsided grin, I blushed and forced my eyes back at my paper.

"10 more minutes" yelled the teacher, smirking at the terrified faces of half the class. I groaned and tapped my pencil against the desk. I looked back down at question… 3, great. The writing appeared differently, it seemed to shift to a cursive font, which was a little too perfect. My heart stopped in my chest. I read the words trying to keep calm, but they sent shivers down my spine.

' _Oh my favorite Grimm doesn't know her math? Didn't study, did you'_ I could almost hear his mocking laughter and I glared at the paper and wrote back,

' _Kind of hard when I'm constantly entrapping rouge fae and tackling quest because the royals are too lazily'_ I smiled at the comeback but his words instantly appeared,

' _But remember it is YOUR fault your family is cursed'_ I frowned and rolled my eyes, _'beware the next quest for you is quite …Grimm' anger bubbled inside of me as I relished I'd be thrown into another life-threatening quest._

' _WHAT!? ANOTHER QUEST!? I just finished the last one!' I scribbled, infuriated by the idea._

' _Prepare yourself…'_ he continued as if I hadn't said anything. I dropped my head on the table and groaned, and to top it all off, the teacher screeched,

"TIMES UP!" A mummer of voices started as everybody stood up and stretched, then reluctantly handed their test to him. I quickly gave him my scrunched paper, empty apart from random sketches and a few answers. I tried to casually run out the door before he called me out about the state of my work.

As soon as I was at the safety of my locker, Teague's message clouded my mind and haunted my thoughts, what was going to happen? Was it so dangerous he had to warn me? Or was it a threat? These thoughts plagued my mind as I walked to the cafeteria.

 **Wonder how this is gonna end? I hope you all liked that and Pls tell me what you thought, your feedback is much appreciated. Once again id like to thank life as a siren and id recommend her work (its pretty incredible) and I promise to have the next chap out by next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm here with Chapter 2 in 'Mina in wonderland'! and yes, it's late (realllyyyyy late) I'm sorry, but it's here now!**

 **Life as a siren- I'm glad you like it so far and I do want to make it as interesting as possible and want to twist the ending unexpectedly (hopefully I can pull it off XD)**

 **Life as a demigod- I'm really glad you like it, sorry about this being late, next one will be on time… I hope**

 **hopefully…**

 **Anyway, too the story!**

Minas POV

Nan and I stood in the long lunch line.

"Nan I'm doomed! I failed the test soooo badly!" And I wasn't exaggerating, I only answered two questions and I didn't even know what they were. Teague's threat/warning continually bothered me but I repeatedly forced it out of my head.

"I dunno, Mina, maybe you should study" Nan unhelpfully pointed out and grabbed a fruit salad.

"Thanks for the great advice" I mumbled sarcastically and choose a burger with fries, she rolled her eyes at my statement. We made our way over to our lunch table and a sudden grief came over me as I looked at the spot were Jared used to sit, my eyes watered but I quickly forced that though out of my head. Ever and Nix seemed to be in a heated argument as we approached the table.

"Mina, tell Ever that dancing is NOT a sport!" Nix eyed me.

"Uh, well-"I began but was cut off by Ever. We took a seat as we watched the argument heat up.

"Dancing is much of a sport as swimming!" Ever declared proudly.

"Nah, swimming is a sophisticated and complex competition for talented athletes" Nix retorted matter-a-factly.

"You swim from one end of the pool to the other? What's complicated about that!?" Ever glared.

"Uh, Ever, why are you even defending dancing, it not like you do it?" Nan cautiously asked.

"IT'S INTRESTING!" she yelled and I laughed, rolling my eyes at how ridiculous the fight was.

"Who even cares?" Nan interrupted, and was dragged into the argument. Brody approached and smiled at me.

"Hey Mina" he took his seat beside me and glanced at the three friends, he opened his mouth to question but I cut in.

"You don't even wanna know", he shrugged and started small talk with me. The conversation quickly died and we silently watched the others pointlessly argue.

"Uh, guys" Brody tired and failed to stop the argument and get their attention, but he tried again, refusing to give in.

"Brody, it seems pretty pointless…" I mumbled, but his face glowed with determination and he too began yelling with the three, quickly being absorbed in the conversation. I sighed and let my eyes wander to Jared's old seat across from mine, but to my surprise, it wasn't empty and the person occupying the spot wasn't human. Their fae presence seemed to roll of him through waves, as if he were radioactive bomb emitting a ghastly glow. I was shocked Ever and Nix hadn't noticed the young boy, in fact nobody else seemed to.

A cold hearted and frightening voice echoed through my mind as I recognized characteristics from the boy, 'perfect set up for the next quest, isn't it?'

 **So who is in Jared's seat! Is it Teague or somebody else? Or has Jared returned? Pls tell me who you think it is in the reviews and feedback is much appreciated! And I'm sorry; don't hate me for the cliffhanger it builds up suspense XD. Also the argument with dancing, idk, it's what my friends argue sometimes and it just kinda seemed to work. Anyways she you on the flip side XD**

 **~Meague**


End file.
